1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric votive light and in particular to a corrosion resistant electric votive light suitable for outdoor use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Votive or vigil lights are known to be used for various purposes in both indoor and outdoor applications. Such votive lights normally include a base or candle holder for receiving a votive candle. An example of indoor votive light is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,940. Due to the limited life of votive candles when lit, electronic votive lights for indoor applications have been developed, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,085; 4,177,407; and 4,675,578.
Votive lights are also known to be used in outdoor applications. Both candle and electronic outdoor votive lights are known. An example of an electronic outdoor votive light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D347,906. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,291; 5,255,170; and 5,564,816 disclose other types of electronic illuminated memorials, normally found at cemeteries. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,343 discloses a cemetery memorial with an audio system. Such outdoor electronic devices utilize solar cells in order to power the illumination or audio assembly within the device. Such solar cell driven devices have several disadvantages. First, such systems rely on capturing sun light and converting it to electrical power for powering the illumination or audio system within the device. Such solar systems can thus only deliver limited amounts of power. Secondly, such solar cell driven devices are only able to produce power on sunny days. As such, traditional votive light assemblies with candles, as generally illustrated in FIG. 1, are typically utilized in outdoor applications, for example, in cemeteries. More particularly, a known votive light, generally identified with the reference numeral 20, includes a generally cylindrical transparent housing 22 closed on both ends by ferrules 24 and 26. A stake 28 is attached to bottom ferrule 26 to allow the votive light assembly 20 to be mounted in the ground. A votive candle 30 is normally inserted within the housing 22. The top ferrule 24 is removable to enable access to the housing 22 for purposes of lighting and/or replacing the candle 30. Such votive light assemblies are available from the Arthur Allen Manufacturing Co. of Elkhorn, Wis. One of the problems with such votive assemblies 20 is that the candle 30 burns out in a relative short time, for example, less than a day. Thus, there is a need for providing a votive light which stays lit for a substantial amount of time and is also corrosion resistant for use in outdoor applications.